moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rasy Fiary (Mroczne Wojny)
Notka autorska dla tych, którym będzie się chciało przebijać, przez tą ścianę tekstu. Artykuł pisany z perspektywy sytuacji przed Wojną Czterech Królestw, jeśli jesteś na tym etapie poznawania alternatywy, spojleruje niektóre elementy, jak chociażby rasy jakie się pojawią. Dodatkowo postanowiłem dodać tutaj rasy już wymarłe, które nie występują nawet w normalnej linii czasowej. Ma to na celu ubogacenie historii. Fiara od zawsze oferowała tym, którzy do niej przybyli spotkanie z całym wachlarzem wszelkiej maści ras i stworzeń. Jedne z nich były piękne jak ze snu, innych nie dało się spotkać nawet w najgorszych koszmarach. Od ras dość popularnych jak krasnoludy, elfy czy orkowie, oraz wszystkie warianty tej rasy, przez nagi, wróżki, syreny, demony, a na tworach bardzo dziwnych, przerażających i zwykle będących po prostu potężnymi, bezmyślnymi drapieżnikami, jak wiele mutantów z Nieznanych Krain, kończąc, wszystko to można spotkać na terenach małego kontynentu i wszystko to potrafi, lub jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Ludzie, którzy przybywali do Fiary, wraz z pobytem na jej terenach, bardzo szybko zaczynali jednak bardziej szanować stworzenia, które od razu wyglądają groźnie i złowieszczo, gdyż ich zamiary nie są skryte za fasadą piękna, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku ras takich jak elfy. Z powodu brutalności jaką przejawiają wszystkie rasy, a także z powodu faktu, że z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów, nie występuje między nimi międzygatunkowa blokada genetyczna, po całej Fiarze wałęsa się cała masa licznych krzyżówek najróżniejszych ras, gdzie najczęstszym katalizatorem, z dość oczywistych powodów jest człowiek. Oprócz tego Fiarę przemierzają także istoty nadprzyrodzone jak demony, duchy, upiory, a w ostatnim czasie także tajemnicze cienie. Anioły są niezwykłą rzadkością na tych terenach, głównie z powodu ryzyka jakie tworzy przybycie na wyspę i jeśli jakieś się tu fatygują, to niemalże wyłącznie te potężniejsze, które nie są aż tak narażone na ataki. Ludzie Pomimo słabych warunków fizycznych, przeciętnych zdolności technologicznych, oraz rzadkiej częstotliwości występowania talentów magicznych, ludzie zdołali stać się jedną z najliczniejszych, oraz najbardziej wszędobylskich ras całej Fiary. Znacznie częściej widywani jako niewolnicy i służący innych ras, aniżeli władcy ziem i panowie swego losu, ludzie swój sukces zawdzięczają dwóm czynnikom. Pierwszym z nich jest ogromny, właściwie jeden z największych jeśli nie największy spośród przyrostów naturalnych Fiary, ludzie rozmnażają się w dość szybkim tempie i chociaż wielu z nich ginie w walce, przepada w paszczach bestii, czy też po prostu znika bez śladu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, wciąż potrafią oni nadrobić swoje straty. Ludzie są też najlepszym katalizatorem genetycznym, co oznacza, że mogą się oni rozmnażać z niemalże każdą rasą wyspy, nie licząc potworów takich jak trolle, czy inne gigantyczne bestie, chociaż nie jest do końca pewnym, czy wynika to z braku możliwości rozwoju, czy też faktu, że raczej żadna partnerka nie przeżyłaby kopulacji z takim stworem. Drugim czynnikiem są zdolności ludzi pozwalające im przystosować się do każdych warunków i sobie w nich poradzić, potrafią oni także względnie szybko adaptować różne rozwiązania i technologie, przez co paradoksalnie, często będąc w niewoli, uczą się o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek mogliby osiągnąć na własną rękę. Z powodu raczej małej płodności innych ras, które mają nie mniejsze problemy od ludzkości, jeśli idzie o wszelkiej maści niebezpieczeństwa, zwłaszcza względem młodych przedstawicieli swoich gatunków, ludzie dosyć szybko rozprzestrzeniają się na różnych terytoriach, zwłaszcza takich, które innych ras po prostu nie interesują, bo albo są położone za daleko od ich kwater głównych, albo nie odpowiadają warunkom ich bytowania. Tutaj też ukazuje się kolejny dość unikatowy aspekt ludzkości. Większość ras Fiary, nie licząc orków i podobnych im ras, jest raczej mocno zcentralizowana, oznacza to, że mają one jedną kwaterę główną, czasem otoczoną kordonem większych i mniejszych miast i miasteczek, w których skupia się lwia część przedstawicieli danego gatunku. Miasta takich ras są z reguły gigantyczne, o wiele większe od ludzkich osiedli, ale jednocześnie są jedynym miejscem, gdzie rasa bytuje na stałe. Ludzie natomiast uwielbiają się rozpraszać, co wymusza na nich ich sytuacja na samej wyspie. Kiedy ich grupy znajdą dogodny grunt, zaczynają stawiać niewielkie osiedla, które z czasem rozrastają się w swoich rozmiarach i populacji. Jeśli nie będą najeżdżane zbyt często, mogą one rozrosnąć się do pokaźnych rozmiarów, przykładami tego typu miast są Sternstadt i Margoth. Z powodu swego wszędobylstwa ludzie są dość zróżnicowani, zarówno pod względem rozwoju technologicznego, jak i swojej tradycji i kultury, a także ogólnego podejścia do formowania się różnych społeczeństw. I tak na całej Fiarze można spotkać plemiona Żelaznych Nomadów, które stale przemierzają kolejne zakątki krainy, jak i raczej dość osiadłych mieszkańców swych ziem, jak chociażby ludzi ze Zjednoczonych Marchii. Systemem politycznym jaki panuje wśród ludzi prawie zawsze jest monarchia lub jakaś inna forma absolutyzmu, gdzie stanowiąca najbogatszą część społeczeństwa, dyktuje warunki innym grupom społecznym. Rzecz jasna nie oznacza to, że władcy są bezkarni, wielu z nich przewodzi jakby nie patrzeć raczej małym społecznościom, przez co mogą oni zostać szybko i brutalnie zdetronizowani. Wyjątkiem od reguły w przypadku systemu sprawowania władzy jest Sternstadt, gdzie bardziej niż urodzenie liczą się pieniądze, przez co system panujący w mieście śmiało można nazwać plutokracją. Żelaźni Nomadzi Ci ludzie są zdecydowanie najlepiej przystosowani do życia na terenach Fiary, słynący ze swych zdolności bojowych, brutalności i determinacji, które pozwalają im na prowadzenie równej walki z większością słabo rozwiniętych technologicznie ras kontynentu takich jak orkowie i ich kuzyni, chociaż Nomadom zdarzało się już atakować i z powodzeniem łupić większe i mniejsze osiedla innych ras. Społeczeństwo Nomadów podzielone jest na liczne klany, z których każdy jest całkowicie samodzielny i samowystarczalny, klany te pozostają w ciągłym ruchu, co dodatkowo utrudnia innym rasom Fiary atakowanie ich, czy też prowadzenie działań odwetowych. Zdecydowana większość Nomadów jeszcze do niedawna zamieszkiwała tereny Morza Traw, chociaż można ich było odnaleźć także na terenach Mokradeł Volitans, Teokracji Mamirjo, do dziś trwają spory czy bandyci z Gór Skowytu są jakimś odłamem Żelaznych Nomadów, czy też ludźmi, którzy zdziczeli na skutek surowych warunków panujących w górach. W zależności od rejonu Fiary w jakim występują, Żelaźni Nomadzi zdecydowanie różnią się od siebie, nie tylko pod względem kulturowym, oraz mitami jakie krążą po ich społecznościach, ale także wyglądem fizycznym, czy technikami jakie wykorzystują na polu walki. Przykładowo Nomadzi z Morza Traw preferują poruszanie się pieszo, jakiekolwiek zwierzęta wykorzystując w roli pociągowej. Praktycznie zawsze prowadzą otwartą walkę z przeciwnikiem, dominującym orężem na ich wyposażeniu; nie licząc włóczni, którą w różnych wariantach wykorzystują praktycznie wszystkie klany i armie wyspy; był dwuręczny topór bojowy, idealny do cięcia grubych skór jakimi okrywają się orkowie, będący rywalami ludzi w walce o dominacje na polach Morza Traw. Drugą bronią często widywaną u Nomadów z tego obszaru były długie łuki, których najwięcej występowało wśród klanów żyjących na obrzeżach Morza Traw, gdyż miały one najlepszy dostęp do lasów położonych na terenach w pobliżu Sternstadu czy też Zjednoczonych Marchii. Obie wymienione siły wykorzystywały też Żelaznych Nomadów w roli najemników, dając im broń, pancerze i inne wyposażenie, jako zapłatę za walkę z uciążliwymi klanami orków, którzy nękali karawany kupieckie. Podobnie jak Nomadzi z Morza Traw, tak i ci występujący na terenach Mokradeł Volitans najczęściej poruszają się pieszo, z tą jednak różnicą, że nie używają oni nawet wozów, które po prostu ugrzęzłyby w bagnach mokradeł. Ukształtowanie mokradeł sprawia także, że nie budują oni prawie żadnych fortyfikacji dla swoich obozów, wydawać by się mogło, że naraża to Nomadów na łatwy atak, jednak doskonale wiedzą oni jak stawiać swoje obozy i jak wykorzystywać podmokły teren na swoją korzyść. Jeśli ktoś widzi obóz Nomadów, może być pewnym, że Nomadzi zauważyli już jego i są gotowi do walki, nawet jeśli nie dają tego po sobie poznać. Żelaźni Nomadzi z Mokradeł Volitans są mistrzami w wykorzystywaniu bagien w roli pułapek, przez co podejście do ich obozów od innej strony niż sobie tego życzą jest praktycznie niemożliwe, nawet dla bestii żyjących na bagnach. Wyjątkiem są tutaj nagi, których ci Nomadzi nienawidzą ponad wszystko inne, a z powodu taktyk jakich ta rasa używa na polu walki, Nomadzi są mistrzami w posługiwaniu się długimi włóczniami, będącymi jedyną skuteczną bronią w walce z tą rasą. Z kolei Nomadzi żyjący na terenach Teokracji Mamirjo, słynący ze swojej znacznie ciemniejszej karnacji, są mistrzami w prowadzeniu walki z użyciem koni. Konkretnie używają oni tych wierzchowców do prowadzenia akcji zaczepnych, polegających na jak największym zbliżeniu się do przeciwnika i oddaniu w jego kierunku salwy z łuków refleksyjnych, jakich uwielbiają używać. Oprócz tego ich broń stanowią dość krótkie w porównaniu z tymi używanymi przez południowe kraje, lance jakimi mogą skutecznie omiatać się od napastników dookoła konia, oraz krótkie zakrzywione miecze, przystosowane do cięcia, doskonale sprawdzające się w walce z gadzimi wojownikami pustyni, jacy często rezygnują ze swoich pancerzy, pokładając wiarę we własnych łuskach i grubej skórze. Zagadką są Nomadzi z krain na wschodzie. Według podań przekazywanych przez Nomadów, kiedyś istniały klany zamieszkujące tamte krainy, jednak przez swoją wojowniczość zwróciły na siebie uwagę demonów, które pragnąć rozrywki zaczęły wyłapywać Nomadów i używać ich w roli gladiatorów na swoich arenach. Nomadzi okazali się być lepszymi wojownikami niż demony sądziły, co tylko podsyciło ich chęć oglądania walk z udziałem nomadów. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, wkrótce wszyscy Żelaźni Nomadzi ze wschodu albo zginęli na arenach w walce z demonami, albo zbiegli na zachód, bądź południe. Stąd często pojawiają się teorie, że barbarzyńcy z południa w istocie są Żelaznymi Nomadami, tyle że porzucili swoją starą kulturę aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi demonów, bądź co bardziej prawdopodobne, zaadaptowali wierzenia orków i urgali zamieszkujących te same góry. Ludzie z Erydanu Mieszkańcy Erydanu mogą cieszyć się najdłuższą średnią długością życia w całej Fiarze. Zjednoczone Marchie, Whightland, Sternstadt, a nawet Margoth, pomimo licznych nękających go najazdów, zdołał doskonale się rozwinąć. Wszystko to wynika z bardzo korzystnego położenia krain zamieszkiwanych przez ludzi. Nagi z Mokradeł Volitans wolą trzymać się swoich miast i terenów podmokłych, całkowicie obojętnie patrząc na bezkresne zielone równiny i to co ciągnie się za nimi, zwłaszcza że ludzcy sąsiedzi z Erydanu nie są specjalnie uciążliwi, nie licząc Nomadów, jednak nad ich klanami kontrolę mają wyłącznie ich przedstawiciele, o czym nagi doskonale wiedzą. Pasmo Gór Rozjemcy skutecznie chronił ludzi z tejże krainy przed zakusami demonów z Dystryktu, jakim rzadko chciało się przeprawiać przez masywy skalne, a także przed wszystkimi innymi zawieruchami wojennymi tygla na wschodzie. Dodatkowo zachodnia strona gór, była praktycznie opuszczona, co pozwoliło na utworzenie sieci prężnych kopalni, jakie skutecznie zaopatrywały ludzi z Erydanu we wszystkie surowce niezbędne do walki i budowania swych osiedli, które zapewniły im ochronę przed atakami orków i innych zdziczałych ras. Dodatkowo położenie na terenie szklaku handlowego między Teokracją Mamirjo a Imperium Volitans pozwoliło na znaczne wzbogacenie się mieszkańców, co z kolei zaowocowało rozwojem technologicznym i kulturowym, zwłaszcza jeśli idzie o kult panteonu dwunastu bogów. Ludzie z Gór Skowytu Nie licząc Szaikan, którzy są mieszanką wielu ras związanych ze sobą poprzez Smoczą Krew, Góry Skowytu mogą pochwalić się sporą różnorodnością zamieszkujących je ludzi, zarówno pod względem pod względem wyglądu, jak i rozwoju technologicznego, oraz wyznań religijnych. Żelazne Sokoły z masywu Norimaru, zakon potężnych wojowników związanych z żywiołem wody, wyposażony w zaklęte magicznie pancerze i uzbrojenie. Zakon Świtu, czczący Tiarę i dysponujący aż trzema placówkami; z których jedna mieści się przy potężnym, prastarym murze, który stoi na straży największego przejścia przez Góry, na resztę terytoriów Fiary; którego magowie są mistrzami w posługiwaniu się magią światła. Liczne plemiona barbarzyńców, czczące Zaracha i innych bożków, jakie mimo bardzo słabo rozwiniętej technologii, wciąż istnieją i wydają się utrzymywać na stałym poziomie jeśli idzie o liczebność. A wszystko to w tyglu ras takich jak; dzicy nawet jak na standardy swej rasy orkowie; urgale będący kuzynami minotaurów; endemicznie występujące gryfy i wszystko to nękane ciągłymi atakami Bestii z Nieznanych Krain, które usilnie próbują dostać się na resztę terytoriów Fiary by siać śmierć i zniszczenie. Ludzie z Gór Skowytu są jednymi z najsilniejszych i najlepiej przystosowanych do walki spośród wszystkich ludów Fiary, a zjednoczeni mogą spokojnie stawać do walki z innymi rasami wielkiej wyspy. Ludzie z Teokracji Mamirjo Zdecydowaną większość ludzi w Teokracji stanowią niewolnicy i niewolnice, którzy albo przeznaczeni są do morderczej harówki na rzecz swych gadzich panów, albo jako narzędzie rozrywki wszelkiego rodzaju. Od grania na instrumentach, przez prostytucje, a na walkach na arenach kończąc, ludzie ci są wykorzystywani na wiele sposobów. W pracy wykorzystuje się ich natomiast do kopania studni, pracy na polach, oraz w kopalniach, w których ze względu na swoje stosunkowo małe rozmiary ciała, mogą pracować wydajniej niż jaszczuroludzie i nie są tak drodzy jak krasnoludzcy górnicy, którzy za nic nie zgodziliby się kopać w pustynnych kopalniach. Zdarzają się jednak ludzie, którzy cieszą się poważaniem w Teokracji, takimi ludźmi są kompanie najemnicze, walczące u boku gadów za bogactwa i sławę, oraz kupcy, którzy zwożą najróżniejsze towary z innych zakątków wyspy. Należy jednak pamiętać o jednym, w teokracji Mamirjo wszyscy są niewolnikami swoich gadzich panów, którym zniewoleni od wielu pokoleń ludzie, oddają cześć zupełnie tak jakby były one bogami. Ludzie z Imperium Volitans Rola ludzi w Imperium Volitans właściwie niewiele różni się od tej w Teokracji Mamirjo, są oni głównie niewolnikami, służącymi ich wężowym i gadzim panom jako tania siła robotnicza przy ciężkich pracach takich jak budowa nowych osiedli, czy uprawa roślin i grzybów, jakie stanowią element diety nag. Ludzie w Imperium Volitans mogą być też jednak składani w ofierze Władcom Pływów; których czczą wraz z nagami i syrenami; albo być maskotkami, zabawkami lub służącymi dla węży. Podczas gdy w Teokracji Mamirjo szacunkiem cieszą się wojownicy, Imperium Volitans szanuje ludzkich żeglarzy, którzy zaskakująco dobrze sprawdzają się w swojej roli. Podobnie dobrze traktowani są kupcy, ponieważ węże doskonale wiedzą jak groźna może być dla państwa wojna z kompaniami handlowymi. Ludzie ze wschodnich krain Jeśli jest miejsce w Fiarze, gdzie człowiek zdecydowanie nie chciałby się urodzić, wielu powiedziałoby zapewne, że nigdy nie chcieliby być mieszkańcami wschodnich krain. Nie licząc uzdolnionych magicznie mieszkańców Elementaris, którzy i tak przechodzą ostrą selekcję, nim zostaną pełnoprawnymi, powszechnie szanowanymi magami, cała reszta tych terenów wyspy to prawdziwe piekło dla mieszkańców. Atakowani przez orków i wszystkie wariacje ich rasy; niewoleni przez demony z Dystryktu, które zwykle porywają ludzi tylko po to, by zamęczać ich na śmierć a następnie pożreć dusze; porywani przez elfy, które widzą w nich wyłącznie wszelkiej maści służących, a jednak nawet w takich warunkach, ludzie zdołali utworzyć swoje niewielkie enklawy, będące kruchymi skałami, w jakie raz po raz uderzają kolejne fale przeciwników, od demonów, przez inne rasy ludzi, a na Bestiach z Nieznanych Krain kończąc. Paradoksalnie zniewoleni przez Cesarstwo Norikiańskie, jakie utrzymuje pełnie kontroli nad ich terenami, wpłynęło bardzo korzystnie na demografię ludzi. Nie są oni już atakowani przez hordy nieprzyjaciół, a ochrona ze strony elfich wojsk, zapewnia im znacznie bezpieczniejsze bytowanie, niż gdyby mieli dbać o nią sami. Nawet jeśli Norikianie wciąż traktują ich jak niewolników, którzy nie mają prawa sprzeciwić się swoim panom, ludzie ci, nie licząc tych, którzy mają pracować w kopalniach, nie mają na głowie wiele więcej obowiązków, niż mieli będąc niezależnymi. Jedynym problemem jaki stale sprawia problemy Norikiańskiej administracji jest fakt, że ludzie chcąc zachować swoją starą tożsamość, oddają cześć Panteonowi Dwunastu, chociaż Norikiańska policja coraz rzadziej musi wyłapywać czcicieli starych bóstw. Ludy Gor W wielu opowieściach i kronikach, zwłaszcza zakurzonych, rozpadających się już księgach Sternstadtu, Elementaris, a nawet Zjednoczonych Marchii przewijają się wzmianki o ludziach pochodzących z dalekiego południa, czyli według map, aż z Nieznanych Krain. Ludzi tych nazywało się Ludem Gor, ze względu na dwa miasta Uram i Karek Gor z jakich pochodzili. Według zapisów w tych kronikach mieli oni być wybitnymi żeglarzami, a ich wymurowane miasta, były w stanie konkurować z tymi, należącymi do innych ras, ponadto ich obrońcy nosili najlepsze pancerze, znacznie lepsze od tych, jakimi może poszczycić się większość ludzkich osiedli. Kroniki wspominają o czarnej pladze jaka zstąpiła na oba ludy, całkowicie je unicestwiając. Kroniki nie wspominają jednak, czym była owa plaga, ani jak dokładnie działała. Elfy Długowieczne, niezwykle piękne, wiecznie młode, z perspektywy człowieka praktycznie nieśmiertelne, takie opisy elfów często można znaleźć w pieśniach bardów, zarówno tych pochodzących z ich własnej, jak i wielu innych. Jednakże, jak to zwykle bywa, kroniki historyczne i doświadczenia ras jakie spotkały się z elfami brutalnie weryfikują treści piosenek o tym jakie elfy są wspaniałe. Wraz z długowiecznością elfów narodziły się cechy charakterystyczne ich kultury, między innymi rygor, zdyscyplinowane podejście, a także bardzo skąpa emocjonalność. Cechą charakterystyczną wszystkich elfów, jest to, że nie obnoszą się one ze swoimi uczuciami. Okazywanie, a nawet wyznawanie ich w miejscach publicznych jest uznawane za niedojrzałe i przystoi "gorszym rasom", prywatnie także nie powinno się tego robić. Długowieczność elfów, a także bardzo powszechny talent magiczny, który posiadają praktycznie wszystkie odmiany tej rasy, oraz ich wygląd, sprawiły, że gatunek ten stał się bardzo pewny siebie, pyszny i zarozumiały. Upadek Elfiego Triumwiratu ostatnio dał co prawda rasie do zrozumienia, że nie jest nawet w połowie tak potężna jak jej się wydawało, jednak wspomniane wcześniej negatywne cechy charakteru, wciąż są dość powszechną cechą wśród pospołu ostrouchych. Rasa ta zawsze jednak borykała się z jednym, bardzo poważnym problemem, jakim był jej przyrost naturalny. Nie tylko ciąża u elfek trwa znacznie dłużej niż u ludzi, ale także same elfy przez wzgląd na swoją długowieczność dorastają znacznie dłużej niż ludzie, nie wspominając już o rasach takich jak orkowie czy gobliny. Co prawda elfy potrafią przyspieszać procesy dorastania, lecz niesie to ze sobą różne konsekwencje, jak deformacje, nieprawidłowy rozwój organizmów, czy w rezultacie długofalowym degradacje tkanki mózgowej po kilkudziesięciu latach, lub problemy z emocjami, jak agresja czy stany lękowe. Z tego powodu elfy bardzo rzadko decydują się na tak drastyczne kroki i wolą polegać na swoich sługach, nierzadko zmuszanych do służalstwa z użyciem magii. Innym sposobem w jaki radzą lub jeszcze do niedawna radziły sobie elfy, było tworzenie pół-elfów poprzez zapładnianie przedstawicielek innych, szybciej rozmnażających się ras, zwykle ludzi. Takie rozwiązanie pozwala zaoszczędzić czas i środki, oraz jest znacznie bezpieczniejsze i korzystniejsze dla ludzkich matek takich żołnierzy, którzy chociaż nigdy nie będą tak szanowani jak elfy czystej krwi i raczej nie mają szans na zajęcie wysokich stanowisk, wciąż mogą cieszyć się prestiżem należenia do armii elfich wojowników. W zależności od miejsca występowania i odmiany z jaką mamy do czynienia, elfy mogą mieć różne rodzaje struktur społecznych, jednakże podobnie jak wśród ludzi, zawsze jest to jakaś forma władzy absolutnej, chociaż może ona mieć równie dobrze podłoże świeckie, to teologiczne. Elfy jako wyznawcy Panteonu Dwunastu, od zawsze utrzymywały, że mają bardzo dobry kontakt z bogami. Fakt, że różne odmiany elfów, oddane konkretnym bóstwom, dysponowały predyspozycjami w kierunku władania konkretnym rodzajem magii wydaje się potwierdzać ta teorię, chociaż równie dobrze elfy mogły dostosować się wiarą do swych zdolności. Elfy z Kryształowego Półwyspu Zwane także Wysokimi Elfami, Elfami Światła, lub Heroldami Aonira, elfy te od wielu lat zamieszkiwały miejsce zwane Kryształowym Półwyspem, które swoją nazwę zawdzięcza dość trywialnej rzeczy, a mianowicie faktowi, że miasto to miało i w dalszym ciągu ma, dostęp do potężnych pokładów kryształów aktywnych magicznie. W początkach preludium Mrocznych Wojen elfy te były drugimi po elfach z Wiecznej Puszczy, najliczniejszymi w całej Fiarze. Jednocześnie przeświadczeni o swej potędze militarnej i ekonomicznej byli najbardziej pewnymi siebie i zadufanymi w sobie spośród wszystkich typów elfów. Elfy z Kryształowego Półwyspu uchodziły i w dalszym ciągu uchodzą za najpiękniejsze spośród wszystkich. Ich włosy miały kolor złocistego blondu i jego różnych odcieni, cery mieli jasne i nieskazitelne, ich oczy były zwykle nieludzko błękitne, rzadziej szare lub fiołkowe. Ich miasta były wykonane z białego kamienia, wydobywanego z głębin Morza Snów, przez odpowiednie ekipy kamieniarzy. Idylliczne białe wieże Kryształowego Półwyspu budziły podziw i rozpalały wyobraźnie, ale także przyciągały łaknących łupów intruzów. Z tego powodu, oraz z powodu licznych bogactw pochodzących z Pieśni Szkła, elfy z Kryształowego Półwyspu były także najbardziej wojowniczymi ze wszystkich, a przynajmniej za takie się uważały. Odnośnie tych elfów jest jeszcze jeden ciekawy aspekt, mianowicie wyboru władcy. Chociaż elfy światła zawsze miały jednego cesarza, który miał nad nimi władzę absolutną; chociaż musiał się oczywiście liczyć z wolą swych szlachetnie urodzonych sług; był on wybierany spośród przedstawicieli jednej z trzech kast. Tymi kastami byli Archonci, Drakoni, oraz Sinistrim. Każda z tych grup wystawiała jednego kandydata, wówczas wszyscy trzej kandydaci wybierali spośród siebie przyszłego władce, poprzez głosowanie. Kandydat musiał uzyskać przewagę dwóch głosów i nie mógł głosować na siebie. Jest to o tyle interesujące, że według kronik takim samym systemem wyboru władcy kierowały się Elfy z Ahen Suar. Elfy z Finon Mir Zwane też Sługami Elen, Leśnymi Elfami, lub Elfami Finon Mir, jak same nazywają swoją Krainę. Ten konkretny rodzaj elfów chyba od zawsze żył na terenach swego ogromnego lasu zwanego Finon Mirem, czy podług ludzkich nazw Wieczną Puszczą, a przynajmniej żadna kronika ani pieśń nie wspomina o tym, że mogły zmieniać miejsce swojego bytowania. Jednocześnie z racji okupowanego terenu, względnego spokoju jakie daje osłona lasu, oraz bogactwa zasobów, Elfy z Wiecznej Puszczy są najliczniejszym ze wszystkich i co ciekawe jednymi z najmniej zarozumiałych. Wynika to bezpośrednio z ich wiary, Elen jako opiekunka lasu, o łagodnym i spokojnym obliczu utrzymywała ich charaktery w ryzach, na agresję pozwalając wyłącznie w przypadku zagrożenia i tępiąc pychę oraz zarozumiałość. Chociaż Elfy z Finon Mir nie są tak piękne jak te z obecnego Dragh Lur, nadal nie mogą narzekać na swój wygląd. Ich włosy oferują całą paletę barw od rudego, przez kasztanowy, brunatny, a na szatynowym kończąc, podobnie jest z ich oczami, które chociaż zdominowane przez zieleń, często miały także kolor błękitny; chociaż bardziej przywodzący na myśl górskie źródło niż szafir wysokich elfów; lub fiołkowy. Tajemniczość elfów kryjących się w bezkresnych połaciach swego lasu rozpalała wyobraźnie wielu poetów i minstrelów, którzy nie mając pojęcia o tym jak silnie zhierarchizowane jest społeczeństwo Finon Miru i jak bardzo terytorialne są mieszkające tam elfy, szli masowo na własną zgubę, aby podziwiać mieszkańców lasu. Jak już wspomniałem, elfy z Finon Miru są bardzo zhierarchizowanym społeczeństwem, podzielonym na dwa rodzaje społeczeństw. Głową państwa oficjalnie jest król, wybierany albo przez swojego poprzednika, albo spośród swego rodu. Według kronik Wiecznej Puszczy, elfy z tamtego obszaru miały tylko trzy różne dynastie, jakie nimi władały i władają do dnia dzisiejszego. Król reprezentuje interesy państwa na arenie międzynarodowej, oraz dowodzi armiami i zarządza obronnością państwa. Sprawy wewnętrzne państwa pozostają natomiast w kompetencji królowej, będącej jednocześnie najwyższą kapłanką Elen i tylko taka kobieta, może zostać żoną króla. Z takiego podziału administracyjnego wynikła dosyć ciekawa sytuacja, w chwili wcielenia do Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, król wraz ze swoją świtą i większością wojowników wstąpił w szeregi drakonów, podczas gdy jego żona została Archontem, oznacza to, że dwie nienawidzące się i wiecznie rywalizujące ze sobą strony administracji elfów wysokich, zaczęły wspólnie rządzić Finon Mirem. Jednocześnie szeregi Sinistrim otrzymały potężne wsparcie w ilości personelu, dzięki wcieleniu doradców, szambelanów i innych figur administracyjnych, które normalnie były pomijane wśród elfów lasu. Efly z Dun Shael Jak każda rasa tak i elfy mają w swoich opowieściach opisy krain i ludów, których dom powinien znajdować się na południu aż za Górami Skowytu, więc na terenach Nieznanych Krain. W przypadku elfów jedną z dwóch takich krain jest Dun Shael, miejsce które według elfów już w czasach swego istnienia było niezwykłe i tajemnicze. Położone na terenie wysp osadzonych na jeziorze w głębi kontynentu, Dun Shael często zwane jest także Zamglonym Bastionem lub Twierdzą Białego Drzewa. Według legend miało znajdować się w nim Białe Drzewo, najpotężniejsze źródło białej magii w całej Fiarze, sam bastion znajdował się natomiast na wyspach, które elfi magowie z pomocą krasnoludzkich run z Bownammaru i mocy samego drzewa, skryli w wiecznej mgle, aby nikt niepowołany nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć. Pieśni bardów wspominają, że wypływając na jezioro Dun Shael ludzie mieli dwie opcje, albo ich serca okazywały się czyste, a wówczas drzewo stawało się dla nich latarnią, która prowadziła ich przez mgłę, aż do samej twierdzy, która była tak urzekająco piękna, że niewielu spośród tych, którzy do niej dotarli, chciało ją opuszczać. Ci, których myśli były jednak przeżarte chciwością i samolubnością, były wiedzeni na manowce i w najlepszym razie wycieńczeni byli wyrzucani na brzeg jeziora, znacznie częściej jednak znikali bez śladu. Z Dun Shael pochodzili ponoć najlepsi uzdrowiciele Fiary, których drzewo obdarowywało gałęziami ze swego drzewa, aby ci zawsze mogli nieść pomoc i dobro. Najwięcej tego typu kosturów ma na swoim wyposażeniu Zakon Świtu. Według podań elfy z Dun Shael wyglądali bardzo podobnie do elfów wysokich, chociaż ich oczy miały barwę złotą, a włosy znacznie częściej przywodziły na myśl śnieżnobiałą biel, lub srebro, aniżeli złoto. Nie wiadomo też nic na temat ich podziału administracyjnego, chociaż pieśni sugerują, że była to jakaś forma teokracji, gdzie kapłani Białego Drzewa sprawowali władzę nad społeczeństwem. Co ciekawe, elfy z Dun Shael wydają się być także najbardziej otwartymi na obce rasy, skoro pozwalali mieszkać innym rasom w swoim mieście. Nie jest dokładnie wiadomym co konkretnie stało się z elfami z Dun Shael, jedni mówią, że zostały unicestwione przez Bestie z Nieznanych Krain, inni, że nadal żyją w swojej twierdzy okolonej mgłą i kryją się w niej przed wzrokiem mroku, kolejni wspominają, że kontakt ze spaczeniem bestii sprawił, że zostali oni wyrzuceni ze swego domu przez samo Białe Drzewo i ich przodkowie do dziś błąkają się wśród innych ludów Fiary. Elfy z Ahen Suar Zwane także Dziećmi Nora, Władcami Nocy, a przez obecnych historyków Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, Pierwszymi Norikianami. Według podań Ahen Suar było największą puszczą na terenach całej Fiary, większą nawet od Finon Miru, natomiast jego centrum było Shall, potężne miasto i zarazem dom elfów, które oddały się w całości czczeniu Nora, bogu nocy, jednemu z dwóch bóstw renegatów w Panteonie Dwunastu. Według opowieści elfy te były mistrzami w posługiwaniu się magią z domeny mroku; hordy nieumarłych, zmutowane bestie, których sam wygląd mroził krew w żyłach; nawet niektóre demony słuchały się rozkazów Norikianów. Elfy te miały na swoją komendę liczne hordy sług, należących do wielu ras Fiary, co ciekawe mimo tego wszystkiego miały prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie honoru i nigdy nie uchylały się od pojedynków. Z tego ostatniego powodu, zdołały one zaskarbić sobie szacunek ras takich jak krasnoludy, orkowie, czy inne brutalne, ale równie honorowe rasy. Według opowieści kiedy na Nieznane Krainy spadła Czarna Plaga, Ahen Suar było tym, które najdłużej stawiało jej opór i kiedy pierwsze Bestie szturmowały już Święty Mur, mroczne elfy z Shall wciąż walczyły o swój dom, ginąc do ostatniego za sprawę. Opowieści wspominają też, że część elfów zdołała zbiec ze swej upadającej krainy, nie jest jednak jasnym dokąd udały się elfy i czy w ogóle udało im się dotrzeć gdziekolwiek, zwłaszcza że na terenach Fiary nigdzie nie występują elfy o ciemnej skórze i białych włosach, a właśnie tak mieli wyglądać Pierwsi Norikianie. Według opowieści, to właśnie po upadku Ahen Suar Nor wpadł w szał, po którego ustaniu dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię. Opowieści o Ahen Suar wspominają też o podziale społeczeństwa na Archontów, Drakonów i Sinistrim, co jest o tyle interesujące, że poza tymi nazwami i łudząco podobnym językiem, jeszcze do niedawna elfy z Dragh Lur miały bardzo niewiele wspólnego z Norikianami. Jednak wraz z przybyciem cieni zapisy w kronikach Dun Mora o elfach, które przybyły na Kryształowy Półwysep na łodziach z odległych krain, a także podejrzanie szybka nauka władania czarną magią przez wysokie elfy budzi wiele podejrzeń historyków i kronikarzy. Krasnoludy Chyba żadna rasa Fiary, nie łączy ze sobą takich cech charakterów jak krasnoludy. Z jednej strony bezkompromisowi i niezwykle uparci, zarówno na polu bitwy jak i poza nim, niczym góry w których drążą swe tunele, z drugiej cierpliwi jak strumień żłobiący sobie przejście w tejże skale. Niezwykle honorowi, pracowici, zawsze chętni do napicia się jak i do walki. Wszystkie społeczności krasnoludów na terenach Fiary, można przyrównać do dobrze naoliwionej maszyny, która sprawnie działa na rzecz dobra swych trybików. Krasnoludy są też rasą niezwykle żywotną, zwykle, jeśli nie zginął w wyniku walki, lub nieszczęśliwego wypadku, mogą dożyć od dwustu pięćdziesięciu do nawet trzystu lat, nim ich narządy zaczną tracić sprawność z powodu tak zwanych, starczych schorzeń. Krasnoludy raczej nie różnią się od siebie pod względem wyglądu, niezależnie od swego pochodzenia, są zwykle krępej, ale jednocześnie bardzo mięsistej budowy, oznacza to że pomimo swego mniejszego wzrostu, zachowują one siłę mięśni porównywalną, a zwykle przerastającą człowieka. Ich szerokie, wyścielone od środka gęstym włosiem nosy, doskonale izolują ich od wszelkiej maści pyłów i zanieczyszczeń powietrza, jakich pełno jest w ich kopalniach. Włosy krasnoludy mają bardzo ludzkie w swej palecie barw, podobnie zresztą oczy, odnośnie fryzur zaś, wiele zależy od regionu, jedne ludy preferują długie sięgające do ramion owłosienie; czasem nawet zaplatane w bogato ozdabiane warkocze, w innych przypadkach natomiast ich głowy są ogolone na łyso. Wszystkie krasnoludy łączy jednak jeden element wyglądu, długie, nierzadko sięgające do pasa brody. Krasnoludy są także bardzo dziwaczną rasą jeśli idzie o władanie magią, z jednej strony czarodziej z prawdziwego zdarzenia trafia się w ich rasie niezwykle rzadko, jednak kiedy się już urodzi, zwykle jego poziom potencjału magicznego jest równy, a nierzadko większy niż ten u elfów. Z drugiej jednak strony krasnoludy mają naturalne predyspozycje magiczne na poziomie zdecydowanie większym niż inne rasy, oznacza to, że każdy krasnolud jest niezwykle słabym, ale wciąż magiem. Krasnoludy wyzyskują ten talent, aby tworzyć magiczne runy, które wykorzystują w najróżniejszych celach, od wzmacniania wytrzymałości strukturalnej swoich budowli; poprzez tworzenie wszelkiej maści zabezpieczeń i pułapek; zaklinanie broni i pancerzy aby te zachowywały ostrość lub były po prostu wytrzymalsze; a na zaklinaniu kubków i talerzy aby ich jadło smakowało lepiej i intensywniej kończąc. To ostatnie przydaje się także przy wykrywaniu, bądź niwelowaniu sutków trucizn, toteż kiedy Cesarstwo Norikiańskie podbiło Karak-Gor-Dum, zastawy krasnoludzkie zaczęły cieszyć się sporym zainteresowaniem każdego wyżej usytuowanego społecznie Norikianina, tym samym stając się towarem eksportowym numer jeden. Krasnoludy z Karak-Gor-Dum Krasnoludy z tej twierdzy wydrążonej w trzewiach potężnej góry, rzuconej samotnie na płaskie pola i nieliczne wyżyny Wschodnich Krain spośród tłumu swych kamratów wyróżniało się głównie osobą króla dynastycznego, a nie wybieranego przez zgromadzenie deszirów, których zresztą krasnoludy z Karak-Gor-Dum nie mają. Krasnoludy te całkowicie porzuciły typowy dla większości krasnoludów system kastowy i zastąpiły go systemem stanowym, gdzie król wraz ze szlachtą stał na czele państwa, podczas gdy mieszczaństwo połączyło ze sobą, rzemieślników, kupców oraz wojsko; chociaż ci ostatni pomimo teoretycznego bycia na równi z innymi przedstawicielami państwa, zawsze stoją nieco wyżej przeciętnego mieszczanina, pozwoliło to jednak kupcom, rzemieślnikom a nawet górnikom na dołączanie do armii, co znacznie zwiększyło szeregi wojsk obrońców górskiej twierdzy. Jedynym stanem jaki został częściowo oddzielony od reszty mieszczan byli górnicy, którzy typowo dla swego cechu zostali dodatkowo podzieleni na górników przeznaczonych do tworzenia kopalni, budowniczych przeznaczonych do rozwijania twierdzy, wzmacniania jej i budowy nowych domostw, oraz farmerów, którzy hodowali pod ziemią specyficzne rodzaje grzybów i wszelkiej maści podziemnych, ale pokojowo nastawionych zwierząt, które mogły wyżywić krasnoludzi lud. Ci ostatni byli szczególnie lubiani przez inne stany, ponieważ zajmowali się między innymi browarnictwem. Krasnoludy z Karak-Gor-Dum byli i nawet po podbiciu przez Norikianów, w dalszym ciągu pozostają drugim najbardziej otwartym na inne rasy krasnoludzkim ludem kontynentu. Głównym powodem otwarcia się mieszkańców góry na inne rasy, do tego stopnia, że pozwolono na stałe osiedlanie się ludzi w trzewiach góry, był handel, konkretniej ten prowadzony z Mirai i ReiCity. ReiCity w zamian za krasnoludzkie kusze, które z powodzeniem biły najlepsze pancerze na wylot, oraz inne bogactwa dostarczały krasnoludom pokaźnych ilości wszelkiej maści chlebów, oraz produkowanego na pszenicy piwa, znacznie lepszego od tego robionego na grzybach jakie piły krasnoludy. Mirai towarów eksportowych miało kilka; po pierwsze materiałowe odzienia, znacznie wygodniejsze od wyprawianych skór i lichych tkanin jakie miały do swej dyspozycji mieszkające pod ziemią krasnoludy; po drugie wszelkiej maści wina produkowane normalnie do obrządków religijnych, okazały się wyjątkowo przypadać go gustu podniebieniom krasnoludów, zwłaszcza wyższych stanów; trzecim i początkowo bardzo niechcianym towarem był kult Panteonu Dwunastu. Duchy kamienia z Karak-Gor-Dum były jednak z jakiegoś powodu bardzo słabe i wkrótce kapłani z Mirai zakrzewili wśród krasnoludów kult Niethafta, który domyślnie był przedstawiany w postaci krasnoluda. Jednocześnie przyjęcie kultu dwunastu doprowadziło do ostatecznego zerwania stosunków dyplomatycznych między Karak-Gor-Dum a Zimowym Blaskiem. Strata była to raczej niewielka, bo stosunki te i tak były w najlepszym wypadku neutralne. Krasnoludy ze Zjednoczonych Marchii Nie jest do końca wiadomym jak krasnoludy ze Zjednoczonych Marchii w ogóle znalazły się na tamtych terenach, chociaż podejrzewa się, że mogła to być próba dalszej ekspansji ze strony zaginionych krasnoludów z Czerwonego Okręgu, lub być może są to uciekinierzy z tamtego owianego tajemnicą terenu. Tak czy inaczej, krasnoludy te całkowicie porzuciły kult kamienia i zamieszkały wśród ludzi, budując swe osiedla na modłę ludzkiego stylu architektonicznego, tyle że ich domy były znacznie lepsze jakościowo. Domy te były lepsze i trwalsze do tego stopnia, że krasnoludy ze Zjednoczonych, a konkretniej z Południowej Marchii, stały się sławne w całym Erydanie, a przynajmniej w tej części, którą kontrolowali ludzie. Krasnoludy te prowadzą także intensywne prace wydobywcze w wielu kopalniach położonych na terenie pasma Gór Rozjemcy, głównie na jego zachodniej części, chociaż nie utworzyły tam, żadnego większego osiedla, zamiast tego stawiając sieć posterunków, które bronią kopalni, oraz samej trasy przez pola Eidolonu. Podobnie jak krasnoludy z Karak-Gor-Dum odrzuciły one system kastowy, na rzecz systemu stanowego, a także stały się znacznie bardziej otwarte na handel i inne rasy. Krasnoludy z Zimowego Blasku Według podań i kronik Zimowy Blask jest jedną z najstarszych, jeśli nie najstarszą krasnoludzką warownią Fiary. To społeczeństwo oparte o fundament swej wiary w kamień i mocną hierarchizację ludności w postaci podziału kastowego jest jednocześnie najbardziej upartym, bezkompromisowym, a przez usytuowanie w Górach Skowytu, także najbardziej bitnym spośród wszystkich krasnoludzkich grup. Kasty Główne Krasnoludów Mocno zakorzenieni w swych zasadach, krasnoludy dzielą się na pięć kast, kolejno są to: - Szlachcice - Pochodzący bezpośrednio od patronów, którzy byli jednocześnie założycielami, rodów, czy też domów krasnoludzkich. Każdy dom ma prawo do wystawienia własnego deszira, to jest głowy rodu, która będzie reprezentowała owy dom przed królem, który na mocy głosowania także wybierany jest spośród deszirów. Król jest władcą absolutnym, chociaż jak każdy władca musi mieć na względzie skrytobójców, którzy z pewnością będą czaić się na jego gardło, jeśli rozgniewa zbyt wielu przedstawicieli stanu szlacheckiego. Oprócz tego zgromadzenie deszirów niezależnie od króla podejmuje decyzje odnośnie przyznania komuś statusu patrona, każdy z deszirów musi też dysponować własną armią, którą wystawi na wezwanie króla, lub swego domu. - Wojownicy - Drugi najważniejszy po szlachcie stan, te krasnoludy rodzą się właściwie tylko po to, by walczyć i umierać w imię swych szlachetnie urodzonych panów. Od najmłodszych lat wojownicy uczą się posługiwania różnymi rodzajami oręża, obsługi machin oblężniczych i obronnych, a także naprawy swego ekwipunku, w razie gdyby ten uległ uszkodzeniu na polu walki, a nie byłoby rzemieślnika w pobliżu. Rolą wojowników jest ochrona domów władców swych domów, całości miasta, oraz szybów kopalnianych, gdzie kasta górników pracuje na dobro całego krasnoludzkiego ludu. - Rzemieślnicy - Chociaż to kasta górników wydziera ziemi jej skarby, surowe rudy metali byłyby niczym, gdyby nie przeszły później przez sprawne dłonie rzemieślników i ich wszelkiej maści warsztaty. To właśnie ci kowale i płatnerze dniami i nocami kują bronie i pancerze dla krasnoludzkiej armii, od nich pochodzą także narzędzia dla górników, natomiast zaklinacze z użyciem run czynią cały ten ekwipunek jeszcze bardziej efektywnym. Z tego powodu rzemieślnicy pomimo swego pozornie niskiego stanu, są bardzo szanowani w społeczeństwie krasnoludów. - Górnicy - Nazwa kasty obecnie jest raczej błędna i pochodzi z wczesnych okresów istnienia rasy. Górnicy zajmują się bowiem nie tylko drążeniem tuneli w trzewiach krasnoludzkich gór, ale także budowaniem domów, umacnianiem fortyfikacji ich twierdz, oraz wszystkim co związane z architekturą. Ich monumentalne konstrukty są zaprojektowane tak, by przetrwały tysiące lat, natomiast runy jakimi owe konstrukty są pokryte, wraz z duszami zawartymi w kamieniu sprawiają, że cuda krasnoludzkiej architektury ani trochę nie tracą na swym majestacie. - Kupcy - Chociaż często majętni, rzadko kiedy szanowani, a przez krasnoludów uważani za najniższy szczebel kastowy, poprzedzający tylko pariasów. Niechęć do kupców wynika z filozofii krasnoludów, szanowani w społeczeństwie są ci, którzy mają w nie jakiś wkład. Kupcy nie posiadają majątku jako takiego, zamiast tego obracają skupowanym i sprzedawanym majątkiem innych, samemu nie produkując nic. Ponadto często kupcy tego typu wyruszają poza obręby miast i podziemnych kompleksów krasnoludów, przez co często nazywa się ich powierzchniowcami, co w oczach krasnoludów jest jeszcze gorsze od zostania bezkastowcem. Kasty Dodatkowe Oprócz tych pięciu kast, w ludach krasnoludów istnieją jeszcze trzy inne, chociaż należenie tylko do jednej z nich jest powodem do chluby, kastami tymi są kolejno: - Spamiętywacze - Każda społeczność krasnoludów, niezależnie od tego czy uznaje wiarę w kamień czy Niethafta, oraz niezależnie od tego czy panuje w niej system kastowy czy stanowy, posiada tą grupę w swoich szeregach i jest ona jedną z najbardziej szanowanych. Spamiętywacze zajmują się całą masą zadań, pierwszą i podstawową jest spisywanie na bieżąco historii krasnoludzkich ludów, począwszy od opisów bitew, czy wyborów królów, wraz z umieszczaniem opisów ich wyglądu, przez opisy rozwoju technologicznego krasnoludów, zapisując schematy konstrukcyjne różnych rodzajów pancerzy i uzbrojenia, wraz z umieszczanymi runami oraz stopami metali używanymi do ich stworzenia, a kończąc na rzeczach tak drobiazgowych jak dokładny przebieg wszelkiej maści obrad deszirów, głównie na temat wyboru nowych królów. Spamiętywacze odtwarzają też dokładne życiorysy patronów, prowadzą ewidencji umów handlowych zawieranych między rodami szlacheckimi, a za opłatą także wszelkich innych usług pomniejszych kast, a nawet dokładny spis urodzeń i śmierci mieszkańców miast, nierzadko z uwzględnieniem okoliczności śmierci, jeśli było to zabójstwo. Spis ten tyczy się przedstawicieli wszystkich kast, za wyjątkiem pariasów i powierzchniowców. - Pariasi - Zwani także Bezkastowcami. Ten tytuł otrzymują wszystkie krasnoludy, które dopuściły się ciężkiego złamania prawa, ale nie dość ciężkiego, aby zostać uśmierconymi za swoje zbrodnie. Zamiast zamykać ich w lochach czy ucinać narządy, chociaż to drugie też się zdarza, jednak głównie w odniesieniu do uszu, rzadziej nosów, lub pojedynczych palców u rąk, takiego przedstawiciela rasy czyni się bezkastowcem. Praktycznie każda społeczność kastowa krasnoludów ma miejsce nazwane w jakiś obelżywy sposób, często położone w pobliżu kanałów, bądź w samych kanałach, lub na innych nieużytkach, jak wygaszone szyby kopalniane, w takich właśnie miejscach, często odgrodzonych od reszty miasta i z wejściami obstawionymi strażą miejską, są siedliskami pariasów. Bezkastowcy mogą podjąć kilka życiowych dróg. Pierwszą i wybieraną najczęściej, jednocześnie najszybciej kończącą się zgonem, jest droga występku, kradzieże, porwania, napaści, morderstwa, tak długo jak dzieją się na terenie ich "kasty" są ignorowane przez straż, lecz kiedy dojdzie do czegoś takiego w innych partiach miasta, straż miejska nie spocznie, póki nie złapie i nie ukarze winnego. Jednak podczas gdy jedni bezkastowcy postępują drogą upadku moralnego, wielu z nich stara się odkupić winy swoje lub swoich przodków w oczach ludu i tak bezkastowcy nierzadko zatrudniają się jako górnicy w najniebezpieczniejszych strefach, gdzie nie zapuściłby się żaden, nawet najbardziej zdesperowany górnik, lub jako ochroniarze dla tego typu ekspedycji wydobywczych. Często pariasi decydujący się na podjęcie takiego zadania nie wracają z owych wypraw, jednak wraz ze śmiercią odkupują swe winy, tym samym ponownie wracając w spis wiernych miastu obywateli, zwykle jako górnicy bądź wojownicy. Istnieje jeszcze trzecia ścieżka, jednak na nią nie decydują się nawet pariasi i jest to droga powierzchniowca. - Powierzchniowcy - to krasnoludy, które porzuciły kamień i podziemne trasy swych miast na rzecz życia na powierzchni. Takie krasnoludy uważane są za gorsze nawet od bezkastowców, ponieważ oni zachowują chociaż połączenie z kamieniem. Tutaj też warto zaznaczyć, że krasnoludy świetnymi górnikami są nie tylko za sprawą życia pod ziemią. Każdy urodzony pod ziemią krasnolud ma coś co nazywa się Zmysłem Kamienia, polega to na zdolności do wykrywania niebezpieczeństw, ale także minerałów skrytych pod ziemią. Tak długo jak połączenie z kamieniem jest zachowane, dusza krasnoluda odchodzi po śmierci do kamienia i łączy się z innymi przodkami swych rodów. Powierzchniowcy nie posiadają tego połączenia, ani owego zmysłu, przez co ich dusze po śmierci odchodzą nie wiadomo gdzie. Chociaż kult kamienia najczęściej porzucany jest na rzecz kultu Niethafta, a więc bardzo możliwe, że odchodzą one na srebrne rzeki Mor Duine. Bardzo wielu powierzchniowców wcześniej było kupcami, którzy odkryli jak wiele do zaoferowania ma świat, co jest jeszcze jednym powodem do nie przepadania za tą kastą. Patroni, zakładanie rodów, dziedziczenie kast Krasnoludy, które szczególnie przysłużyły się do rozwoju swej rasy, zbudowały jakąś budowlę, wynalazły nowy stop metali, czy usprawniły procesy wydobywcze albo hutnicze mogą otrzymać status Patrona. Zanim krasnolud zostanie mianowany patronem, jego osiągnięcie musi zostać ocenione przez społeczność deszirów, którzy głosują za, lub przeciw przyznaniu statusu patrona. Taki krasnolud jest niemalże czczony przez innych, chociaż nadal musi liczyć się ze słowem króla. Każdy Patron otrzymuje prawo do założenia własnego rodu, czy też domu. Każdy z istniejących już rodów musi oddać od trzech do pięciu rodzin wojowników, oraz od pięciu do dziesięciu rodzin pozostałych trzech kast, na poczet utworzenia nowego rodu. Wówczas jego członkowie drążą sobie nowe domy w jakiejś części miasta, nierzadko będącej wcześniej siedliskiem bezkastowców i tam zakładają swoją siedzibę. Normalnie krasnoludy urodzone w konkretnej kaście, pozostają w niej do końca życia, ciekawy jest jednak system przypisywania do kast. Dziecko dziedziczy kastę w zależności od płci, co oznacza, że jeśli matka dziecka była rzemieślnikiem, a ojciec wojownikiem i ich urodzi im się córka, będzie rzemieślnikiem. Analogicznie jeśli w wyżej opisanej sytuacji dziecko będzie chłopcem, będzie należało do kasty wojowników. Inaczej sprawa ma się z przechodzeniem między rodami, normalnie w chwili ślubu kobieta przyjmuje nazwisko męża i dołącza do jego domu, istnieje tutaj tylko jeden wyjątek od reguły. Tym wyjątkiem jest sytuacja kiedy dziecko narodzi się z Patrona, wówczas automatycznie jest mu nadawany stan szlachecki a samo dziecko należy do rodu swojego patrona. Normalnie w społeczeństwach krasnoludów panuje monogamia, a uznawane są tylko dzieci z prawego łoża, lub jeśli ojciec dziecka poślubi matkę, nawet po urodzeniu dziecka. Inaczej sprawa ma się w przypadku patrona, tutaj uznawane za szlachetnie urodzone są wszystkie dzieci, niezależnie od tego z jakiej kasty pochodził drugi rodzić i jakiej płci urodzi się owe dziecko. Ma to na celu szybki rozwój stanu szlacheckiego rodu i znacznie utrudnia kobietom patronom rozwinięcie kwiatu szlachetnie urodzonych w swym domu. Ponownie wszystkie te reguły nie imają się Spamiętywaczy. Jest to jedyna kasta, w której nie trzeba się urodzić a zamiast tego można do niej dołączyć. Spamiętywacze przemierzają szkoły krasnoludów wyszukując szczególnie bystrych i inteligentnych dzieci, które są następnie zabierane do kwater Spamiętywaczy. Jeśli przejdą rygorystyczny trening umysłowy mogą zostać Spamiętywaczami, jeśli nie, wrócą do swych kast. Ponownie jeśli Spamiętywaczowi urodzi się dziecko, niezależnie od jego płci i płci rodzica, wraca do swego rodu i należy do kasty drugiego rodzica. Krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów Krasnoludy z tego regionu położonego na terenach pustyni Tuscarii są dość niezwykłą odmianą krasnoludów, wierzą one bowiem w kamień, jednocześnie mieszkając na powierzchni. Co dość intrygujące, te mieszkające na terenach Teokracji Mamirjo krasnoludy, żyją w pokoju z jej gadzimi panami oferując swe usługi kamieniarskie i metalurgiczne, w zamian za wsparcie ze strony drakonidów w ewentualnym konflikcie, oraz pomocy w ochronie legendarnej bramy Varanów, od której nazwę wziął ich dom. Ta potężna warownia usytuowana na rzecze, będącej największym przejściem między pustynią a Wschodnimi Krainami, jest powodem, dla którego krasnoludy mieszkają na powierzchni. Brama Varanów znajduje się na powierzchni, chociaż znaczna część kompleksu fortecznego jest wkuta w skałę, jej większość jest zbudowana w cieśninie między dwoma szczytami. Z czasem za bramą u podnóża twierdzy wyrosło także miasto, w pełni krasnoludzkie pod względem architektonicznym i umiejscowione na powierzchni. To miasto jest bardzo ciekawe, ponieważ nie tylko zachowuje ono większość cech miast podziemnych, samo zresztą jest częściowo wkopane pod ziemie, ale także zachodzą w nim wszystkie zjawiska związane z wiarą w kamień, co oznacza, że mają miejsce zjawiska związane z pamięcią kamienia, a raz w trakcie najazdu Bestii z Nieznanych Krain, do obrony murów twierdzy ruszyły duchy jej mieszkańców. Naturalnie szlachta i wojownicy swoją siedzibę mają wewnątrz samej twierdzy, jednakże już rzemieślnicy, kupcy, a nawet biedniejsi górnicy żyją w okolonym murem mieście i zachowując pełnie swych zdolności związanych ze zmysłem kamienia, drążą podziemne korytarze w głąb pasma górskiego, w którym znajduje się twierdza. Brama Varanów przez wzgląd na swoje usytuowanie pozbyła się jednocześnie problemu braku miejsca dla pariasów. Normalnie krasnoludy wolą zabić bezkastowca, niż kazać mu żyć na powierzchni, zresztą sami bezkastowcy też wolą taki los. W przypadku miasta Varanów sprawa wygląda inaczej, bezkastowcy żyją na terenach wokół miasta, pracując na polach uprawnych i jednocześnie będąc dość blisko kamienia, by nie zatracić kontaktu z nim. Jednocześnie pełnią oni wszystkie funkcje jakie bezkastowcy pełnią normalnie, ale z powodu łatwości dostępności zajęć, które pozwalają im na względnie normalne bytowanie, znacznie mniejszy odsetek pariasów decyduje się na podążanie ścieżką występku. Co ciekawe krasnoludy z bramy Varanów mają termin określający powierzchniowca i mówi się o nich pozamiastowcy. Oznacza on krasnoludy, które z własnej woli porzuciły mieszkanie za murami miasta, na rzecz nomadycznego trybu życia, albo życia w innym, bardziej gadzim mieście. Krasnoludy z Czerwonego Okręgu Jest to jedna z najbardziej tajemniczych historii opisywanych przez krasnoludy. Czerwony Okręg był inicjatywą Karak-Gor-Dum i Zimowego Blasku, w czasach kiedy oba miasta żyły ze sobą w bardzo przyjaznych stosunkach. Obie frakcje razem wystawiły liczne wojska, a także ekipy górnicze i rzemieślnicze, które miały stworzyć osiedla mieszkaniowe i podwaliny nowego domu dla krasnoludów. Ekspedycja trafiła na potężny kompleks rozległych jaskiń, w których to postanowiono założyć nową siedzibę dla świeżo utworzonego ludu krasnoludów. Z czasem krasnoludy odkryły, że góry w jakich się znajdują są aktywne wulkanicznie, lecz w bardzo bezpieczny sposób, lawa zalewała tam potężne połacie korytarzy, jednak wylewała się cały czas, przez ci nie stwarzała ryzyka erupcji. Dostęp do lawy pozwolił na bardzo szybki rozwój miasta, a także oferował dostępy do wręcz niewyczerpywalnych złóż metali, które nie wymagały aż tak wielkich ilości górników, to z kolei pozwoliło im skupić się na tworzeniu coraz większych i lepszych osiedli. Miasto miało bardzo nietypową strukturę, zamiast jednego dużego kompleksu, miało ich kilka, za to mniejszych, połączonych ze sobą szerokimi trasami. Z powodu takiej budowy miasta a także źródeł czerwonej lawy, miejsce to nazwano Czerwonym Okręgiem. Krasnoludy były zachwycone postępami i pojawił się nowy ambitny plan, utworzenia sieci korytarzy wydrążonych pod ziemią, które będą łączyć ze sobą Zimowy Blask, Karak-Gor-Dum i Czerwony Okręg. Władcy wszystkich trzech miejsc przystali na propozycję i niedługo potem górnicy drążyli już podziemne tunele między miastami i wtedy właśnie zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Kontakt z Czerwonym Okręgiem całkowicie się urwał, nie wiadomo co dokładnie wydarzyło się w mieście, wiadomo było jednak, że nie mogło zdarzyć się nic dobrego. Krasnoludy z Zimowego Blasku i Karak-Gor-Dum wysyłały kilka ekspedycji mających ustalić co stało się w mieście, jednak żadna z nich nie powróciła do domu. Z czasem utrata Czerwonego Okręgu stała się zarzewiem konfliktu między Zimowym Blaskiem a Karak-Gor-Dum, który o mało nie zakończył się wojną. Na szczęście jednak skończyło się "tylko" na zerwaniu stosunków dyplomatycznych. Wówczas jeszcze żadna ze stron nie chciała opuścić swego bezpiecznego domu wydrążonego w kamieniu, tylko po to aby zabijać swych pobratymców. Krasnoludy z Bownammaru Zdecydowanie najbardziej tajemniczy spośród wszystkich ludów krasnoludzkich. Bownammar opisywany jest przez nieliczne, najstarsze kroniki, jako pierwsza warownia krasnoludów, położona na terenach zwanych Czarną Górą. Według legend krasnoludy te miały być najznamienitszymi i najbardziej nieustraszonymi wojownikami jakich znała Fiara, mogących się równać wyłącznie z formacjami Czarnego Legionu i Legionu Sokoła. Do czego odniesieniem jest nazwa Legion Sokoła, jest dość oczywiste, chociaż dzisiejsi wojownicy Norimaru zdecydowanie nie mają startu do wojowników z przeszłości, kroniki nie wspominają jednak czym był owy Czarny Legion. Wśród eksponatów muzealnych w Zimowym Blasku można odnaleźć jeden pancerz formacji znanej jako Legion Umarłych, czyli elitarnego zakonu krasnoludzkich wojowników, którzy w dniu dołączenia odprawiali sobie ceremonię pogrzebową. Kroniki wspominają, że trzy legiony poprzysięgły bronić świata przed bliżej nieokreślonym złem, o którym wiedzieli tylko oni. Czymkolwiek było owe zło, nie wiadomo czy w godzinie próby legionom udało się je powstrzymać, a nawet jeśli to za zrobiły to za cenę swego istnienia. Zachowany w Zimowym Blasku pancerz Legionisty pomimo braku czyszczenia nadal zachowuje jednak swój perfekcyjny stan, nie tracąc ani odrobiny swych zdolności bojowych. Badacze krasnoludzcy do tej pory zachodzą w głowę jakich kombinacji run i stopów metali użyto do jego stworzenia, gdyż żaden, nawet najlepszy ich pancerz nie może równać się z tą prastarą zbroją. Orkowie Orkowie są jedną z najbardziej wszędobylskich, a także jedną z największych pod względem liczebności ras Fiary. Bardzo potocznym i niezwykle krzywdzącym obrazem orka, jest ten przedstawiający go jako bezmyślną górę mięśni, wpakowaną w worek z zielonej skóry, która kieruje się wyłącznie najbardziej podstawowymi instynktami i nie pragnie niczego innego niż pożywiać się i reprodukować, niekoniecznie z przedstawicielkami swego własnego gatunku i niekoniecznie za ich przyzwoleniem. W praktyce taki obraz wynika w dużej mierze z niezrozumienia kultury orków opierającej się w dużej mierze na zjawisku znanym jako Zmaganie. Niezależnie od tego czy mówimy o orkach ze Straceńczych Pól, Morza Traw, Gór Skowytu czy Pustyni Tuscarii i niezależnie od tego czy czczą oni Renegatów Panteonu Dwunastu czy też wyznają inne lokalne bóstwa, albo kult przodków, wszyscy orkowie wierzą w konieczność Zmagań. Orkowi szamani będący najbardziej wyedukowanymi przedstawicielami swego gatunku tłumaczą Zmaganie, jako zjawisko konieczne i potrzebne życiu na całym świecie. Według orków, wszystko co dzieje się na świecie jest efektem jakiś zmagań i termin ten nie dotyczy tylko prowadzenia działań wojennych. Przykładowo rolnicy stale muszą zmagać się z trawą jaka uporczywie próbuje zarastać ich pola, przez co orzą je swoimi bronami, dzikie zwierzęta muszą stale zmagać się z problemem zdobycia pożywienia, odnalezienia partnera, następnie stawiają czoła trudom wychowania swego potomstwa, aby to ono mogło kontynuować ich walkę. W myśl logiki orków, stałe zmagania się z trudami życia i wszystkim co niosą, czyni nas lepszymi i silniejszymi, z tego też powodu orkowie tak chętnie walczą między sobą a także z innymi rasami, wierzą bowiem, że takie walki czynią ich silniejszymi. Należy tutaj rozróżnić Zmaganie od ślepej i całkowicie zbędnej rzezi, z czym niestety nawet niektórzy orkowie mają poważne problemy. Drapieżnik rusza na polowanie tylko dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie umarłby z głodu, lub w niektórych rzadkich w naturze przypadkach, robi to po to aby obłaskawić swoją partnerkę. Rolnik zmaga się z trudami pracy na roli aby wyżywić siebie i swoją rodzinę. Innymi słowy, Zmaganie musi być uzasadnione, orkowie ruszają zatem do walki tylko wtedy, kiedy jest to konieczne, zwykle kiedy kończą im się zapasy materiałów, których nie są w stanie pozyskać na własną rękę. Orkowie prowadzą też mniejsze Zmaganie w zakresie swych plemion i szczepów, oparte głównie o rytualne pojedynki, które mają dowodzić sprawności przedstawicieli danej grupy. Chociaż większość takich pojedynków to po prostu próba siły kandydatów, zdarza się także, że pojedynki polegają na udaniu się na łowy i upolowaniu większego zwierza, bądź na innych, nierzadko wyznaczanych przez szamanów, zadaniach. Z powodu światopoglądu opartego o Zmagania, orkowie bardzo rzadko atakują jakieś terytoria w celu podbicia ich, zdecydowanie bardziej niż zajmowanie terenów interesuje ich sama możliwość wykazania się na polu walki, oraz wydarcie zasobów przeciwnikowi. Dodatkowo orkowie lubią sytuować swe siedziby na terenach nieprzystępnych, jak nawiedzane przez demony Straceńcze Pola, niezwykle surowe i atakowane przez Bestie z Nieznanych Krain Góry Skowytu, bezlitosne i pokryte wiecznym żarem bezkresne morza wydm Pustyni Tuscarii, albo równiny Morza Traw, które pokojowe jest wyłącznie z nazwy. Wszystko to ma na celu sprawiać, aby orkowie już dzięki samemu codziennemu życiu byli doskonale wyuczeniu w radzeniu sobie ze światem. Zdobycie terenów, na których życie byłoby łatwiejsze, jest więc dla nich nie tylko zbędne na podłożu ekonomicznym, ale jest także profanacją ich ideologii. Orkowie zdecydowanie bardziej wolą więc prowadzić walkę na zasadzie wojny podjazdowej, gdzie celem jest zadanie jak największych obrażeń przeciwnikowi przy jak najmniejszych stratach własnych, po czym wracają do swych siedzib. Taki sposób prowadzenia walki jest prawdziwym utrapieniem dla regularnych armii, które nie są przyzwyczajone do zabawy w kotka i myszkę z licznymi, małymi grupami napastników rozsianych na dużym obszarze. Wbrew obiegowej opinii orkowie nie lubują się także w całkowitym wyrzynaniu populacji zajętych terenów, dużo chętniej porywają oni przedstawicieli innych plemion i ras, w myśl zasady, że jeśli ktoś nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze Zmaganiem się z hordą orków, nie zasługuje na to aby być panem swego losu. Ponieważ niewolnicy są uważani za słabych, nie mogą też cieszyć się szacunkiem orków, chyba że w jakiś sposób go sobie wywalczą. Brak szacunku ze strony orków oznacza więc ciągłe poniżanie, bicie, a nierzadko także zabijanie niewolników. W pozornie lepszej sytuacji są kobiety, które jeśli zostaną uznane przez orków za nieatrakcyjne są przydzielane do męskiej części niewolników i zamęczane, albo co gorsza mogą zostać uznane za atrakcyjne, wówczas mogą spodziewać się tego, że prędzej czy później jakiś ork, spróbuje taką kobietę posiąść. Tak długo jak nie jest to naga wyposażona w kilkumetrowy ogon, którym może zmiażdżyć orka, albo minotaurzyca bądź urgalka, która może spokojnie stawać do walki jeden na jednego z dorosłym orkiem, los kobiety jest raczej przesądzony. Jednak gwałt to jedynie początek koszmaru takiej kobiety. Dużo większym problemem jest ciąża i tutaj warto wspomnieć nieco o orkowej anatomii. Podobnie jak ludzie tak i orkowi są bardzo skutecznym katalizatorem między różnymi rasami, jednak z nimi jest pewien problem. O ile ludzie są w stanie tworzyć hybrydy z różnymi rasami, niezależnie od tego czy człowiek był dostawcą czy biorcą nasienia, w przypadku orków wygląda to inaczej. W przypadku kiedy ork dokona zapłodnienia kobiety któregoś z gatunków kompatybilnych, efektem "związku" praktycznie zawsze będzie ork, z jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły w postaci usagi. Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że orkowie są największym pod względem gabarytów fizycznych gatunkiem humanoidalnym, nie licząc minotaurów i urgali. Nie trudno się domyśleć co stanie się kiedy organizm ludzkiej bądź elfiej kobiety będzie musiał poradzić sobie z wydaniem na świat małego orka. Niezwykle nieliczne są przypadki kobiet z różnych ras, które przetrwały taki poród, a sprawie nie pomaga fakt, że nauczeni doświadczeniem orkowie, nierzadko wolą po prostu rozkroić brzuch kobiety i wyciągnąć z niej orka, niż ryzykować, że dziecko umrze w trakcie porodu wraz z matką. Ciało takiej kobiety, podobnie jak każdego innego niewolnika jest oddawane na pożarcie wargom. Orkowie co prawda mają tendencje do pożerania przedstawicieli innych inteligentnych gatunków, a nawet przedstawicieli własnego gatunku, co w założeniu ma dać im siłę pokonanego, lecz taki przeciwnik musi najpierw dowieść swej siły na polu walki. Niewolnicy nie są więc pożerani przez orków praktycznie nigdy, nawet w obliczu widma śmierci głodowej klanu. Orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól Chociaż ze względu na brak skutecznych form komunikacji, spore odległości jakie ich dzielą, a także liczne naturalne bariery jakie stoją na drodze w potencjalnym zapoznaniu się, orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól o tym ni wiedzą, są oni najbardziej agresywnymi, drapieżnymi i bezlitosnymi spośród wszystkich przedstawicieli swojej rasy na terenach całej Fiary. Straceńcze Pola od zawsze były znane ze swej nieprzystępności, zdradliwe moczary mogły bez trudu pochłonąć rosłego orka, a raczej niewielka ilość lasów na tamtych terenach nie pomagały w przedzieraniu się przez takie tereny. Dodatkowo miejsce to było wiecznie atakowane przez demony z Dystryktu, których energie wpłynęły nie tylko na okoliczną faunę i florę, która stała się dużo bardziej toksyczna, drapieżna i niebezpieczna, ale także na samych orków, którzy jeszcze przed związaniem z cieniem byli już dużo bledsi od swoich pobratymców. Konieczność walki z demonami, które były dla orków najzwyczajniej w świecie zbyt silne, sprawiło też, że wielu orkowych wojowników i praktycznie każdy orkowy szaman, był uwiązany w jakąś formę konszachtów z Czerwoną Hordą. Demoniczne moce jakie mieli do swej dyspozycji orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól miały dwa efekty. Pierwszym z nich było uczynienie ich znacznie silniejszymi fizycznie, a także dużo potężniejszymi magicznie. Orkowy szaman ze Straceńczych Pól warty był dziesięciu swoich odpowiedników z innych terenów Fiary, jednak miało to także swoją cenę. Już w normalnych warunkach naturalnie uzdolnieni magicznie orkowie trafiają się niezwykle rzadko, dodatkowo każdy taki ork musi przejść trwające wiele lat szkolenie, w czasie którego poddaje się go wielu morderczym próbom, które przeżywa niewielu. Kiedy dołączy się do tego demoniczne pakty, które bywają równie zdradliwe i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, wyłania się całokształt, szamani ze Straceńczych Pól byli i nadal są potężniejsi, lecz jednocześnie znacznie mniejsi w swych liczbach. Drugim efektem była agresja, orkowie którzy dokonali paktów z demonami siłą rzeczy byli dużo bardziej agresywni, wówczas ich pozbawieni paktów pobratymcy musieli sami stawać się naturalnie agresywniejsi, aby móc równać się ze swymi braćmi. Niestety sprawiło to, że orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól zatracili sens Zmagań, na rzecz krwawych, nierzadko bezsensownych lub dokonywanych z niezwykle błahych powodów, rzezi. Wzrost brutalności zaowocował spadkiem liczebności samych orków, do tego stopnia, że agresja nie wystarczała już do nadrabiania strat. Zaczęto więc interesować się demoniczną metalurgią, bronie i pancerze stworzone z użyciem demonicznych ogni, bądź naznaczone demonicznymi runami były znacznie lepsze od swoich normalnych odpowiedników, nie wymagał też wielkiej troski i konserwacji. To pozwoliło orkom ponownie urosnąć w liczbach, gdyż nie ginęli oni już tak często w walce, ani też nie rzucali się sobie wzajemnie do gardeł, gdyż przeciwnik mógł mieć broń, jaka dosłownie pożre dusze orka. Wraz z agresją skoczyła także liczba aktów kanibalizmu i ogólnego pożerania pokonanych przeciwników, tyle że orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól lubowali się w pożeraniu niewolników, zwykle zjadając ich żywcem na oczach innych. Paradoksalnie przyczyniło się to do wzrostu posłuszeństwa u niewolników, bo gdzie wszystkie inne społeczności orków nagradzały zapalczywość i walkę niewolnika o wolność, orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól woleli karać tego typu zachowania. Orkowie z Gór Skowytu Gabarytowo orkowie z Gór Skowytu są niezwykle podobni do swoich kuzynów ze Straceńczych Pól, jednak na podłożu moralnym są ich absolutnym przeciwieństwem. Wyróżniający się nieco bardziej "wyblakłym" kolorem skóry, orkowie z Gór Skowytu uczynili ze Zmagania odpowiednik religii, który stawiany jest na równi z kultem Zaracha. Podczas gdy orkowie z pozostałych krain są zdecydowanie bardziej nastawieni na nomadyczny tryb życia, rzadko kiedy mając tylko kilka miejsc, które stale są zasiedlane przez orków i praktycznie zawsze są to miejsca święte gdzie kształci się szamanów, orkowie z Gór Skowytu jako jedyni są zdecydowanie bardziej nastawieni na osiadły tryb życia. Wynika to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze Góry Skowytu oferują dużo mniej drewna niż pozostałe krainy, nie można w nich też spać pod gołym niebem jak lubią to robić orkowie z Pusytni Tuscarii, dodatkowo szalejące w górach wiatry i nawałnice sprawiają, że oparta o drewno konstrukcja, nie utrzyma się zbyt długo, z tego powodu orkowie są zmuszeni do budowania swych sadyb z kamienia, a ten nie jest tak łatwy do transportowania jak drewno, z którego ogrodzenia budują inne klany. Dodatkowo tego typu drewno jest raczej ciężko wbić w kamienną podstawę góry. Drugim powodem powiązanym bezpośrednio z pierwszym, jest niewielka liczba miejsc w górach, w jakich może osiedlić się cały klan orków, większość dogodnych miejsc jest zajmowana przez ludzi i krasnoludy, których warownie są tak potężne i dobrze chronione, że ciężko mówić o jakiejkolwiek próbie zdobycia ich. Z tego względu orkowie stworzyli na terenie całych gór sieć mniejszych i większych warowni zbudowanych głównie z kamienia. Co prawda jakość ich wykonania nie może się równać z tym co oferuje ludzka i krasnoludzka technologia, ale są one dość wytrzymałe aby skutecznie odpierać ataki Bestii z Nieznanych Krain i pozwalać orkom na względnie normalne życie. Ograniczona ilość wody i jedzenia, niewielkie ilości drewna, zwłaszcza kiedy mieszka się w górnych partiach masywu, stosunkowo mała przestrzeń życiowa, wszystko to sprawia, że orkowie z Gór Skowytu zmuszeni są do stałego i niezwykle bezwzględnego konkurowania ze swoim otoczeniem, w celu zaspokojenia potrzeb tak trywialnych jak chociażby ugaszenie pragnienia, nie wspominając już o zdobywaniu broni do ochrony swych domów i narzędzi do budowania domów. Bezustanna walka z przyrodą i ze sobą nawzajem jest tutaj po prostu niezbędna, jest też ona doskonałym selektorem nie tolerującym żadnej słabości. Z wyżej wymienionych powodów to właśnie wśród orków z Gór Skowytu Zmaganie stało się ideologią dominującą stawianą na równi z religią. Z tego też powodu orkowie zamieszkujący tamte tereny są najbardziej pokojowym spośród wszystkich gromad Fiary. Orkowie doskonale wiedzą, że beztroskie i nieprzemyślane rzucenie się na jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika, nie przygotowawszy się do wojny z nim, to szybka droga do grobu. W odróżnieniu od innych orków, ci z Gór Skowytu skupiają się w swoim życiu głównie na jak najefektywniejszej obronie swoich terenów, a także na powiększaniu swych fortec. Ze względu na stres związany z prowadzeniem pozornie normalnego życia, ograniczone zasoby, oraz stałe problemy z wszelkiej maści najeźdźcami czy to lokalnymi, czy też pochodzącymi z Nieznanych Krain, Góry Skowytu oferują najlepiej zorganizowanych i najlepiej przystosowanych do radzenia sobie na własną rękę orków, ale jednocześnie klany pochodzące z tego masywu, są najmniejsze w swoich liczbach. Orkowie z Pustyni Tuscarii Podczas gdy orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól w większości porzucili orkowe tradycje i wierzenia na rzecz oddawania się demonom i krwawym mordom, a klany z Gór Skowytu zajęte są walką o przetrwanie będąc w stałym oblężeniu, orkowie z Pustyni Tuscarii dzięki swoim kontaktom z niezwykle zrytualizowanym społeczeństwem Drakonidów bardzo rozwinęli się pod kątem własnych wierzeń religijnych, stając się najbardziej fanatycznym odłamem orkowych ludów. Chociaż żyją na pustyni, orkowie ci nie wyróżniają się zbytnio gabarytami, ani kolorem swej skóry, a wręcz przeciwnie wraz z orkami z Morza Traw, stanowią wzór orkowej fizyczności, głównie dlatego, że razem jest ich najwięcej. Orkowie z Pustyni Tuscarii są jednocześnie najbardziej podzielonym ideologicznie społeczeństwem spośród wszystkich orkowych grup. Jest to o tyle ciekawe, że gdy wśród innych grup można odnaleźć najwyżej kilku odszczepieńców, stanowiących wyjątki od reguły, wśród orków z Pustyni Tuscarii można spokojnie podzielić na trzy niezależne typy, z których każdy różni się od pozostałych, głównie w swoim podejściu do ideologii Zmagań. Pierwszym typem są nomadzi, są to najbardziej fundamentalni spośród wszystkich orków, nadal żyjący w strukturze klanowej, którzy mozolnie przemierzają nieskończone morza wydm pustyni, podróżując od jednej niewielkiej oazy do drugiej, często śpiąc pod gołym niebem a swoje obozy otaczając wykopanymi rowami, z których piasek wykorzystywany jest do tworzenia wałów otaczających orkowe obozy. Nierzadko orkowie ci decydują się na sypianie wyłącznie pod gołym niebem, nawyki zmieniając wyłącznie w zimniejszych porach roku, kiedy to sypiają w namiotach, albo udają się do swych twierdz w górach Varanów, będących jedynymi miejscami stale zasiedlonymi przez ten typ orków. Są oni najbardziej zrytualizowaną częścią społeczeństwa, ale także tą najlepiej zaznajomioną z życiem na pustyni, oraz ze szlakami jakimi należy się poruszać, aby unikać na przykład ruchomych piasków. Pozostałe dwa typy orków często proszą orkowych nomadów o pomoc w przemieszczaniu się między różnymi obszarami pustyni. Orkowie ci potrafią być też jednak problemem, zwłaszcza kiedy zbliża się okres zimowy, gdyż mają wówczas tendencje do napadania na karawany kupieckie, do pozyskania materiałów na namioty. Drugim typem są orkowie, którzy postanowili porzucić nomadyczny tryb życia, na rzecz życia w większych zbiorowiskach ludów pustyni. Jednak drugi typ orków wciąż pozostaje wierny ideologii Zmagań, więc orkowie ci parają się wyłącznie zawodami "godnymi orka". Zagrzewają więc miejsca w najemniczych kompaniach kupieckich, trudniących się ochroną karawan, dołączają do tak zwanych, samodzielnych chorągwi Drakonidów, które zrzeszają w sobie przedstawicieli "niejaszczurzych" ras, rzadziej zajmują się uprawą roli, albo płatnerstwem. Orkowie ci nadal będą w stanie sprawnie poradzić sobie na pustyni, jednak nie są już tak dobrze przystosowani do wiecznego pobytu na niej, jak grupy nomadyczne. Ostatnim typem są orkowie, którzy całkowicie porzucili filozofię Zmagań na rzecz dużo bardziej wygodnego życia i tak można odnaleźć orków jubilerów, bibliotekarzy, kupców, oraz... gladiatorów. Oczywiście orkowy jubiler, złotnik, bądź uczony to raczej rzadkość, ale ich gabaryty i aparycja sprawiają, że mogą skutecznie negocjować ceny z drakonidami, tym samym robiąc niezłą karierę jako kupcy. Gladiatorów zalicza się do trzeciego typu z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze, często są oni niewolnikami, pochwyconymi na pustyni, przez co zgodnie z orkową ideologią nie zasługują oni na bycie panami swego losu, po drugie natomiast walczą i przelewają krew, chociaż nie muszą tego robić, co jest zaprzeczeniem ideologii Zmagań. Trzeci typ orków często zatrudnia drugi, do ochrony swych karawan, drugi natomiast często prosi o pomoc pierwszy i w zamian za materiały do wyrobu namiotów lub broń, zyskuje pomoc nomadów w przeprawie przez pustynię. Jednakowoż, nawet kiedy podzieleni pod względem podejścia do Zmagań, orkowie z Pustyni Tuscarii zawsze są zjednoczeni w jednym i jest to wiara w Zaracha. Każda orkowa rodzina oddaje cześć bogu renegatowi, który ich stworzył i każda z nich, przynajmniej raz na rok odbywa podróż do jednej ze świątyń Zaracha położonej w Górach Varanów, by tam złożyć krwawą ofiarę dla swego stwórcy. Ofiarą tą najczęściej jest niewolnik, lub inna pochwycona ofiara orków. Składa się je dla protekcji i uznania boga renegata. Oprócz tego orkowie mają też cały szereg innych świąt i obrządków, jakich przestrzegają, ten jest jednak najważniejszym. Orkowie z Morza Traw Orkowie z Morza Traw są najbardziej zrównoważonymi ze wszystkich rodzajów orków pod względem różnorodności. Ze względu na swoje usytuowanie to społeczeństwo jest najliczniejszym ze wszystkich spośród odłamów orkowego ludu. Wśród orków z Morza Traw można odnaleźć właściwie wszystko, chociaż zdecydowana większość klanów nadal woli prowadzić swój nomadyczny tryb życia, tylko na zimę gromadząc się w nielicznych, dobrze znanych im już miejscach, w jakich zostają na dłuższy okres czasu. Wśród tych orków można odnaleźć jednak zarówno klany, które oddają się Zmaganiu i wyznawaniu Zaracha, jak i takie które zatraciły jedną z tych dróg, albo obie naraz i teraz podążają szlakiem wiecznej wojny, przypominając bardziej kompanie najemnicze, bądź bandy Bestii z Nieznanych Krain, aniżeli faktyczne klany jakimi były. Struktura każdego klanu jest też jasno określona i nieco złożona. Podstawową komórką społeczną orków jest szczep, lub jak kto woli, rodzina bądź ród. Struktura ta różni się niewiele od typowej rodziny wszystkich innych ras, ojciec, bądź w wypadku jego śmierci, najstarszy z synów jest głową rodu, której obowiązkiem jest opieka nad żoną, bądź matką, oraz siostrami i wychowanie synów, bądź braci na wojowników. Szczepy składają się na plemiona, którego wodzem zawsze jest jego najlepszy i najsprawniejszy wojownik, oraz jeśli plemię takowego posiada, to jego szaman. Zdarzało się też, że szaman był wojownikiem i łączył w sobie obie funkcje. W końcu plemiona składają się na klan, którego wodzem jest najlepszy spośród wodzów plemion, jednocześnie klan przyjmuje nazwę od plemienia, które mu przewodzi. Taką strukturę mają właściwie wszystkie klany orków, jednak u orków z Morza Traw jest ją najłatwiej zauważyć. Orków z Morza Traw można spotkać na terenie praktycznie całego Erydanu, podczas gdy większość woli pozostawać na terenie Morza Traw, od czasu do czasu tylko dając się we znaki karawanom kupieckim, wśród tych zielonoskórych można odnaleźć wielu, którzy postanowili zamieszkać wśród innych ras. Podobnie jak orkowie z Pustyni Tuscarii, mogą oni zajmować się typowo orczym fachem, jak chociażby walka jako najemnik, bądź służba w straży któregoś z miast, znajdują się też tacy, którzy wykorzystują swoje gabaryty w działalności handlowej albo kryminalnym pół-świadku. Historia odnotowywała bowiem przypadki, kiedy jedynie dowodzone przez orków, uliczne gangi stawały się znacznie większym problemem niż orkowe hordy atakujące karawany poza murami miast. Straż miejska miała wtedy bardzo poważne problemy z poradzeniem sobie z problemem, ponieważ orkowie ci byli znacznie groźniejszymi wojownikami niż zwykłe bandziory, a ponadto ze zdobytych funduszy i dzięki pragmatycznej postawie, same gangi były znacznie lepiej wyposażone niż zwykle. Czasami zdarzało się nawet, że straż miejska najmowała bandę orkowych najemników, aby ci załatwili sprawę, chociaż było to ryzykowne rozwiązanie, bo najęta banda orków mogła ujrzeć bogactwa gangu, zwerbować jego herszta w swoje szeregi i utworzyć własną siatkę przestępczą w innym mieście. Orkowie z Nieznanych Krain Orkowie podobnie jak praktycznie każdy lud, ma swoje własne legendy i opowieści, które w tym wypadku zostały mocno nadgryzione zębem czasu i nie pomaga tutaj fakt, że są one przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie ustnie. Jedną z opowieści jest ta o Zakonie Rycerzy Zaracha. Nie jest zagadką, że orkowie mają smykałkę do płatnerstwa i kowalstwa i z czegoś, na co żaden inny kowal, no może za wyjątkiem krasnoluda, nawet by nie spojrzał, oni tworzą śmiertelnie niebezpieczny oręż. Według legend, zdolności dzisiejszych płatnerzy orków, są niczym w porównaniu do tego, co potrafili orkowie z Zakonu Zaracha. Według opowieści orkowie ci nie mieli struktury klanowej, a zamiast tego woleli polegać na budowie swych sił podobnej do tej jaką mają chociażby rycerze z Whightlandu. Dodatkowo do Zakonu należeć mogli wyłącznie mężczyźni i tylko ci, którzy doskonale radzili sobie ze Zmaganiem. Niektórzy szamani wysnuwają teorie, jakoby Zmaganie zostało wymyślone przez Zakon, aby łatwo można było wytypować najlepszych członków klanu, którzy jako jedyni mieli prawo dołączyć do orkowych rycerzy. Zgodnie z opowieściami Zakon ten miał stanąć do walki u boku innych, nieznanych już orkom ras do walki z przerażającym, nieznanym nikomu złem, które orkowie potocznie nazywają Pożeraczem Klanów. Podobnie jak w przypadku osadzonych w wielu kulturach mitów, tak i w tym wypadku Zakon miał mieć swoją siedzibę gdzieś daleko na południu, na terenie obecnych Nieznanych Krain. Wodzowie niektórych klanów z Gór Skowytu mają na swoim wyposażeniu potężne artefakty, jak amulety czy pierścienie ochronne, rzadziej kawałki pancerzy, lub broń, która według legend należała do Rycerzy Zaracha. Artefakty te są o tyle ciekawe, że faktycznie wyglądają na dzieło orkowych rąk, tyle że są wykonane ze znacznie lepszych materiałów i widocznie zaklęte z użyciem jakiejś formy magii runicznej, jaka nie jest dziś znana orkom. Gobliny Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures